


A surprising plan

by TruffleBrownies



Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Christmas Fluff, Enemy Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, day1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: It's Christmas, and why Captain Cold has to attempt a heist on this day!?Day 1 - christmas
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579801
Kudos: 42
Collections: 12 Days of Coldflash





	A surprising plan

**Author's Note:**

> nearly over the dayyyyy  
> prompt day 1- Christmas

Central City was filled with joy and glee when it came to Christmas. Everyone was happy and Barry planned to have a small party with his team after he had a family dinner with Joe and Iris, but when he got a phone from Cisco, there's the first frown he made on the holidays.

_"Flash! Cold was going to heist the new restaurant on the corner of 54th Avenue... Go get him!"_

"Eh? Why the restaurant?"

Cisco cleared his throat, _"Uh, ummm well, seemed like this restaurant had a showcase of the ancient diamond for a decoration."_

Barry clicked his tongue, "why it had to be this day!?"

_"I think he won't care about Christmas, he's Jewish."_

"Damn," the speedster hissed at the phone, "On my way."

After Barry hung up Cisco smiled at the monitor in S.T.A.R labs before he received a kiss from Golden Glider aka Lisa Snart, Cold's sister. She giggled into the kiss and lifted her brow after.

"Did he even have a single idea that my brother tried to set up a Christmas date for him?"

Cisco tilted his head and shrugged, "I don't think so... Barry just told me that Snart was too busy to celebrate with him tonight. Anyway, your brother owed me once. I'm supposed to have a party with him!"

"Yep, so he sent _me_ , silly," Lisa smirked, leaning closer to him. "Is that work for you?"

"Yeah," Cisco giggled, "fair enough. But he still owed me for lying to the Flash!"

////

Barry flashed his way to the new fancy restaurant on the streets but surprised because there's nobody in there. The lights were still on, and the showcase— that wasn't even close to some ancient diamond!

"What?" he frowned. Why did Cisco trick him to be here?

"Here you come, Scarlet. I was expecting you to dress better than that."

Barry shuddered when he heard the familiar tone of his _nemesis_ and also his _lover_ , Captain Cold. He turned around ready to say something back but he instantly got speechless when he saw that Cold didn't wear his parka like usual, but the dark blue three-piece suit that fit him so much, too much. Even he got a cold gun in his hands, Barry obviously got distracted by his clothes.

A few seconds had passed before Barry cleared his throat. "W-what? Am I supposed to...?"

"Never mind, your ass looks good in your leather suit." He grinned and Barry couldn't help but blush furiously.

"What are you planning, Cold? Where is everyone?"

"I closed the restaurant. Here's mine, and yours, tonight." Cold gave him his usual smug face, but in that suit, Barry felt like he's dizzy at how _handsome_ Cold was. "Dinner, Scarlet?"

It's Christmas— dinner date?

Barry slightly nodded, "...Fine."

"Great, after you."

Cold bowed a little just to tease him as he waved his hand to the private room. Barry sighed, trying not to blush even he knew that Cold might already know his expressions under the cowl, but still.

Barry walked into the room and saw lots of fancy food he'd never afford all of it by his CSI salary. Not for his super-metabolism and he's hungry again just from running to this place.

"— _Wow_."

"You can take your mask off, I cut the cameras in here so nobody could see your face."

"Uh, umm.. yeah. Thanks..." He looked around and when he didn't see anyone but Cold behind him, he took his cowl off, revealing his flushed face.

That's the moment when Cold grabbed him and pulled his body into a kiss. Barry moaned and submissively let his boyfriendroaming his tongue into his mouth, his teeth slightly bit at Cold's lower lip as a tease. One of Cold's strong hand grabbed his ass, clenching it and making Barry shivered in his arms.

The speedster's face flushed red, as red as his suit after he broke the kiss slowly, arms already wrapped around Cold's neck. "Happy holidays, Len."

"Merry Christmas, Barry." He whispered with a smile, "like my surprise?"

Barry laughed. Yesterday Len told him that he wouldn't be able to be with him on Christmas Day, and here they were. Barry couldn't be happier than this moment.

He loves his boyfriend so much.

"God, I love it... if you said about this dinner earlier I wouldn't say yes to party with Cisco and Caitlin."

"Lisa's on that. They'll understand."

"So you trade your sister with me?" Barry's eyes widen as he sit down on the couch. _God, so soft! How could anyone eat in this and didn't get sleepy?_ "And when I thought it's weird for you to steal something at the restaurant..."

Len smirked, sitting next to him on the same couch. "Part of a plan. I do like you in your stupid leather suit."

"And you're so perfect in these..." 

Barry pouted a little as his fingers moving along the garment. It's cotton and silk, well-made as Len's standard and fit him so much. Where's this world's justice?

"Well, it's... yeah. For you." The criminal gave him a smile, the softest one he'd ever seen, not his usual grin and either one still made Barry feel like he's gonna melt into human ice-cream. "Anyway, you should start to eat your food before they get _cold_."

Barry giggled at the pun, "I hate you."

"You don't. Don't be so cold to me, it's Christmas."

"Len!"

Len just laughed at him like always.

////

It's still surprised Len that Barry could literally eat all the food he ordered and still craving for a dessert. He let the kid leaned against his shoulder while eating chocolate pudding. Len was strict, yes, but it's Christmas, so he wanted to spoil his little adorable speedster and let him be all clingy as much as he wanted.

Barry Allen was such an adorable kid, it's hard to resist him nowadays.

"You didn't scold me today," Barry looked up. "Can I have chocolate pudding every day?"

"No, it's not good for your health in long-term," Len replied, gently pinched Barry's cheek when the speedster pouted at him. "But I can make you a soy pudding if you want."

"Yes! Yes, please." Barry smiled brightly, nuzzling his face into Len's hand and let his fingers caressed his cheek instead. "Your cooking is the best."

"Hmm... you know how to talk, don't you, Scarlet?"

Len grinned. He moved his thumb to Barry's lips and the hero eagerly sucked it into his mouth, smirking as his eyes were locked on Len's.

"I meant it... It's _delicious_." Barry left a faint kiss on his thumb, more like licking it around, and that image sent shiver down to Len's lower part as his breath hitched before he even realized.

More than adorable; he's very a tease.

"Barry..." He groaned.

The scarlet hero pushed himself up then climbed to his lap instead. Len's hands resting on his thighs and hummed happily when they shared a sweet, deepen kiss again and again. He could feel Barry vibrated just a very little. It happened when he got excited, or happy, Len assumed it's both in this moment.

"Wish we had a mistletoe," Barry mumbled into his lips.

"Who said we didn't?" Len chuckled and rolled his eyes up.

" _Oh_ —" Barry followed his eyes and grinned, a small mistletoe was hanging above the couch so they were definitely kissing under it. And that made him very, very happy.

"I love you!... You did all this for me, even you weren't into Christmas... I..."

"It's because I love you, Barry. I did it on full-heart. You're already my favorite thing to _do_ on holidays." Len kissed him again, searing and so passionate Barry wanted to melt into his hands. The younger kissed him back, blushing hard as he asked breathlessly into his ear.

"I wonder... if you have a Christmas present for me, Len?"

The usual dangerous smirk appeared on his face again, and Barry's heart skipped a beat just from his whisper, 

"You'll see, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll continue my other fics when I finished all 12 days prompts!  
> Merry Christmas everyone!! ♡


End file.
